guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monument of Valor
This is wrong. I had Rocktail's Stinger, customized it and the monument didn't accept it. I'm so pissed off!!! If it doesn't accept customized green weapons from GW:EN then what is it accepting? Well, be careful when adding items. When you add them it customizes the weapon to you. This doesnt show the 20% damage bonus on your item though. Make sure you use a weapons NPC to customize first. Hopefully this gets fixed as not have my 20% kinda sucks. :( Gandorf lolz at the person who put the screenshot ups skillbar :x :Well, maybe he/she has a hero MM? Tho I dunno if the skill works on allied minions not animated by yourself. RoseOfKali 16:33, 4 September 2007 (CDT) : We need a new picture. This is really really bad. Yeah, sucks that it doesn't give you the 20% if you customize it at the monument. It also sucks that it does not accept Tormented weapons!!!! GRR!!! This needs to change! (Not that I have a Tormented weapon anyway, but I'm planning to get one). RoseOfKali 16:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I'm rather annoyed that only Destroyer Weapons can be put here...I mean the monument talks about a "warrior's" ..."true" weapons...i don't know about everyone else but Destroyer Weapons aren't what got me thought all three campaigns with any of my characters. So why would i want to display or even craft for that matter...i'd rather display my Req. 9 shinobi or my req. 8 Katana...etc...i really think Anet dropped the ball on this one...Bayushi Kyo 12 September 2007, 16:20 PDT 11 pedestals There are 11 empty pedestals at my monument. Does that mean that it "wants" me to craft all 11 weapon types? Because that's plain silly, I don't ever see my necromancer using an axe, spear, etc. RoseOfKali 16:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, they should only make pedestals for weapons that are actually being displayed, doesn't look very good now. Showb1z 12:34, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Don't forget your heroes can use weapons that are customised to you. Sirocco 15:29, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::And this is useful how? Excuse me, but I'm not about to go out and pay well over 100k to have a weapon for my hero that only that hero can use (My warrior can't use the sword that I displayed on my necro, only my necro's warrior heros can). I use preorder items instead. I love my heros, but not THAT much... O_O I still maintain that the monument looks ridiculous as it is. Pedestals should only be added along with a weapon. RoseOfKali 02:02, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Also, the staff is ridiculously small. I don't know about other weapons, but if you just walk by, you'd probably not even notice it, if it wasn't for the white text. --84.24.206.123 02:07, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Tormented weapons Many people will agree with me that tormented weapons should be allowed on this monument. They are in gold lettering when acquired, albeit from a collector and not a crafter. And they are definitely more difficult/expensive to get. Possible reasoning may be that they are only available in one campaign, but hey, you have to have the Expansion to get Destroyer weapons, so I don't see this as an issue at all. RoseOfKali 02:06, 12 September 2007 (CDT) I actually think they should allow any green from any Campaign to be added to the monument. that's unfair that my Green Sword and Shield couldn't be allowed to be added. MarioDX 08:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) At the very least, Green Weapons should be allowed. To restrict it to Destroyer Weapons is just odd - not everyone is going to craft Destroyer Weapons, but people are proud of their green weapons. User:LikaiKailla :Allowing "greens" would pretty much make it so any idiot could completely fill his HoM on like every character. Personally, i think destroyer items, tormented items, and any other weapon that only drops as a gold should all be included. --SLeeVe 14:04, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well, some of us "idiots" like our green weapons and would like to put them there for our own viewing pleasure. It's not like my HoM is on display for the world to see. User:LikaiKailla :::The monument is for unlocking something in gw2, not for your viewing pleasure. if anything, maybe ppl should start suggesting they add an additional feature to the HoM, like a weapon rack where you can put whatever you want (not as storage, just as show) that'll have no affect on gw2. --SLeeVe 15:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Why not make it able to show customized weapons? That would be like the mini's, not spreadable, due to customization, but still variable. --84.24.206.123 15:35, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I think, all perfect golds and greens. "Oh noes, ruins acomplishment!!!!"... Well, just have the rarer/more explansive/whatever weapons give more uniq unlocks in GW2, simple. :::::No, its not simple, you can't have perfect golds, that wouldn't work, if anything, it would have to be greens only, and even then that'd be a lot of stuff to add for GW2, assuming you get something different for each one you have.--Daniel Rendat 03:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I think ppl misunderstand the monument's purpose what ppl want: to display their weapons; any weapons, whichever they want. what it is: an accomplishment monument that will unlock something in guildwars2. Filling it up with whatever you want defeats the "accomplishment" sense of it. say filling it up gives some special sword in gw2. so what do you do if it dont have it full? go buy a ton of greens for 3k each and fill it? or do you just take a ton of stuff to the weaponsmith and customize it? Allowing the monument to accept green items, let alone any customized items, would take away any sense of accomplishment from this HoM feature. --SLeeVe 22:27, 18 September 2007 (CDT) : We've already stated that we would love to put random weapons of our choosing that have no effect on GW2. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 07:13, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :: The only greens that would possibly be worthy of special unlocks is Urgoz's and Kanaxai's stuff. Sirocco 07:44, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :: While I understand exactly what it is that the Monuments are for...aka an unknown GW2 Unlock, I believe that the majority of players see the Monument of Valor as a place to place the weps that have gotten us all through think and thin during the first 3 campaigns. If anet wanted a monument to commemorate the fact that players kicked the crap out of the destroyers...I think the Monument of Valor is a bad choice...especially when the monument itself states..."the weapons of belong here"... that kinda gives players the wrong idea about what the monument is for. Personally i don't want to get any Destroyer Weps...they're ugly. It would be better if u could display...Destroyer Items, Tormented Items, Urgoz Greens, Kanaxai Greens, DOA Greens...and any Q7-8 items...but that wont happen and we all know it...so like more than a few players my Monument of Valor will remain empty out of protest. Bayushi Kyo 16:00 September 19th 2007 (PDT) ::: No kidding, what is this bullshit about "sense of accomplishment"? I don't get any feelings of "accomplishment" for spending 5k+mats to get an ugly destroyer weapon, and CERTAINLY don't feel any more accomplishment for doing that than I do for beating Factions and getting my Ironwing, or finding my req 8 15^50 zealous half moon of fortitude back in pre-inscription Prophecies. If it's about sense of accomplishment, it should let us put the stuff that we fucking ACCOMPLISHED EVERYTHING WITH here, ESPECIALLY since the monument itself states it's for MY CHARACTER'S greatest weapons. As Eronth stated above, if unlocking something in GW2 is really that big a deal, have the monument allow ANY weapon, then if you add a non destroyer(or anything else they add later) weapon simply have a quest type popup dialogue box saying something like "Warning:The items placed here can change the future of your decendants. However, only destroyer and (whatever else) weapons exert the needed power, (this item) is not strong enough. Are you sure you wish to add (this item)?" DKS01 06:23, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You're argument, as well as just about anyone else who sides with you, could be applied to other monuments as well. "Why cant i add my favorite heroes even though they dont have upgraded armor! thats stupid" or "I like my 1.5k armor sets! I shouldn't have to buy 15k+ sets to stick in here!" Fact of the matter is that ArenaNet doesn't want to allow players to fill their monuments with CHEAP stuff. Now, yes, im aware that there are tons of items that aren't cheap that aren't allowed in it atm, and have stated that there are many other items that should be allowed. For you to make it sound like im against adding anything else to the monument is silly. --SLeeVe 15:13, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::::You still fail to give a reason why any of the stuff people could apply to the other monuments is bad either, and you still fail to give a reason WHY people shouldn't be allowed to add whatever the want, for whatever reason. Until you do that, your point is moot, and will remain moot, end of story. You have not and cannot provide a valid reason why we cannot control OUR "Hall of Monuments". Case closed. DKS01 05:44, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, so this started after I said that tormented weapons should be allowed. And I still maintain that tormented weapons should be allowed along with the destroyer ones, and THAT"S IT. No strange golds or crappy greens. Tormented simply because they're THE most difficult weapons to acquire in the game. Limiting to destroyer is unfair, because it's extremely superficial, as many people think they're UGLY AS HELL for once, and a caster has no reason to run out and craft himself 4 types of shields, sword/axe/hammer, spear, scythe, daggers, and 4 types of bows, along with a staff wand and focus. This is not very well thought through. I'd rather have a tormented weapon set for one attribute, and a destroyer set for a different attribute. That's at least SOME variety. As it is, one character can AT MOST put 3 useful weapons on there (wand/focus/staff), while the others he/she will have no use for. Then why the 11 empty pedestals? RoseOfKali 21:57, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::PS If people want to add greens, ok, but only max greens of the character's primary profession should be allowed. Dunno about golds, tho... Perfect golds, maybe? Req shouldn't matter (casters have no problem wielding a req 15 staff), but the weapon would be customized and the mods would be "locked in," meaning you can't change the mods afterwards. Just a thought... But I'm starting to get a feeling that Anet is not going to do much to GW1 anymore. They will do some minor things (like holiday events, or weekend bonuses) to keep the fools entertained, but they will focus on GW2. No major changes will happen here from now on. RoseOfKali 22:04, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, and yes, what's the accomplishment of getting a weapon AFTER you've finished everything? To do what with it? Shake it at others to make them think you're scary? The Destroyer weapon exclisiveness here is ridiculous. RoseOfKali 22:07, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think, all perfect golds and greens. "Oh noes, ruins acomplishment!!!!"... Well, just have the rarer/more explansive/whatever weapons give more uniq unlocks in GW2, simple.81.225.4.220 12:06, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I agree fully that Destroyer weapons, Tormented Weapons and any Max Unique Item should be allowed into the monument to valor. It is simply not the case that doing this would ruin the sense of accomplishment. If you filled up all your pedistals with crap greens that you bought for 1k each, thats not much of an accomplishment is it? However, if you filled it up with Urgoz greens hirophant greens, etc, and tormented weapons, then good job! THAT it a big accomplishment. Filling up the monument is meaningless, what is actually on display is what matters. Also, from what I take from the monument is that your GW2 character will be able to use --that specific item-- in GW2, (modded, obviously, to fit GW2's systems) So the guy that displays Koles Gauntlet (worst green ever) is NOT going to get as good an item as your awesome destroyer Longbow will yield to you. So if I just buy a bunch of crap greens, I'll wind up with a pile of crap in GW2, and vice versa. i think that all "high-class" weapons should be let in, and if the game reconginses these certain weapons, ie, crystalline, it shouldnt matter if they are the crappiest gold ever..they took effort to get. so basically the definition of valour in this case is: someone who has farmed a lot of money and can buy high-class end-game weapons. So what about my perfect runic blade that i fought my bum off to get? or my forgotten sword that took 30 shots at abaddon 2 get? but since i didnt pay 30k for them i guess there "valourless". GW1 Isn't Done Remember people that the Bonus Mission Pack will be coming out in november with "unique rewards", some of which may be weapons admissable into the monument. Don't assume that everything is said and done guys. --- Flycken 19:03, 19 September 2007 (CDT) I think it would also be safe to assume that its possible for small additions to be added to the game in the future prior to gw2 w/o an additional purchase. Anyone recall Sorrow's Furnace and TotPK --SLeeVe 19:05, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Unless I can add any of the weapons I CURRENTLY wield it's stupid regardless, because, according to the monument, it's to display my "greatest weapons". Well, I didn't beat all 3 campaigns with destroyer weapons, and I didn't beat them with anything new that MAY be added in the mission pack, I beat them with a variety of weapons that I have NOW. My req 8 perfect half moon(FOUND before inscriptions even existed), my fiery azure shortbow, my zodiac longbow, Gargash's Recurve Bow, Ironwing Flatbow, an icy ascalon bow, Victo's Maul, Kole's Torment...THESE are my weapons, THESE are the weapons that got me through all the games thus far, and THESE are what a monument to my character should display, not some crappy Destroyer weapon I can't get until I've already finished everything, or some random thing that might be introduced in the mission pack(which cover events that our characters weren't even actually present for, BTW). So unless Anet makes it where you can add your CURRENT weapons(which there was no reason to HAVE to add later, that's how it should have been from the start), this monument is beyond lame no matter HOW many new items they may or may not add that may or may not be allowed to be put here. Requiring that heros have altnerate armor to be displayed on that monument was lame enough, but this one takes the cake. DKS01 06:09, 25 September 2007 (CDT) my god you are annoying!--Chris1645 09:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) hehehe, great discussion, but we all forget one thing, that what ANet wants its to keep players logged in playing! so they can sell more games. (Am Bups 22:01, 21 October 2007 (UTC)) CURRENTLY only takes Destroyer Weapons? Does this mean that it could change? Cuz I just basically wasted my drok's key on my daggers I customized to me, so i could put it in my HoM.--Try Not To Kill Me 19:48, 24 September 2007 (CDT) yes which is lame because i thought from everything i read on gwen was that this monument would allow you to display your greens. :I'm not sure what you read to make you think that since I never got that impression. If it was word of mouth, well... yea. sign your comments --SLeeVe 15:15, 30 September 2007 (UTC) According to current Frog Talk logs, there is no planned change to the monument ~ Gaile Gray Talks Wednesday October 31, 2007 --SLeeVe 18:45, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :oh, and sorry fellas! doesn't look like you're going to be allowed to throw whatever you want it! --SLeeVe 18:50, 11 November 2007 (UTC) To only have Destroyer weapons displayed in a single characters hall of monuments, to me at least, seems to dimish the effect of the whole thing. I personally can't afford to get 1 destroyer weapon, let alone a full set of them. It doesn't really do justice to the journey of your characters if you can only show a incredibly hard aspect (for people like myself the casual player) of their story, that in the end probably doesn't mean anything because its giving the player this nice place to put stuff but saying "stuff all the hard work you put in to get your chosen weapons or the not so rare ones that you use religiously, you can only use these ones in here". For a lot of the casual players, like myself, getting the nice fancy armour is a challenge in itself, but to get everything required for destroyer weapons is just a mammoth task which a lot of players can't do. I personally use greens for my character, or nice gold found about the game and use them more than I think I would use a Destroyer weapon. GWEN is only one aspect of GW 1, and if the Hall of Monuments is supposed to show the achievements / journey / history of the character to whom it is decicated why not show the tools that character used through its WHOLE journey? I mean, come on, heroes can be displayed from all campaigns, titles from all campaigns, why only let the weapons to one small expansion? Also, even if you get destroyer weapons how many people are going to use them over the weapons they've carried with them over however long they've played? I've been using one green for my dervish, for example, since I first brought Nightfall, my first guild wars game, and that was an achievement just getting that, it goes with the theme of my character. Personally, and I think I speak for a lot of people, Anet dropped the ball on this way, really, really badly. Just seems like a money sink House_of_Furyan :Destroyer weapons are ugly as hell, there so many better greens and gold weapons that would much better represent "valor".69.145.194.67 01:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Would be nice if this was expanded to include, say the "end of campaign" weapons like you get in Divine Path and Throne of Secrets, through this would still disadvantage Prophecies-only owners. Can't see allowing all green weapons being accepted, but certainly a greater range than just the Destroyer weapons ones would make this more interesting to a greater number of players. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:46, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Bonus pack Weapons This should at least accept bonus pack weapons....-- 22:44, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Confirmed by me that it does not accept them.-- igathrashTalk^ 23:03, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it should accept BMP weapons, because for those with the pack they're extremely easy to acquire (not to mention free), while for those who missed the pack they're impossible to get. RoseOfKali 22:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) weapon types Just out of curiosity, has anyone tried to put two weapons of the same type on the monument, like two different staves or shields? Would it let you? My guess is 99.9% no, but I've never heard a solid confirmation of this. RoseOfKali 20:41, 18 January 2008 (UTC)